In general, erection of a penis is brought about by collective interaction of components of the endocrine system including nerves, blood vessels, the testes, and pituitary gland hormones, and the penis has a special structure to react to this process. The penis is formed of a cavernous body tissue, such as a sponge, including a number of blood vessels. When sexual stimuli including visual, aural, and tactile stimuli are applied, the blood vessels in the penis expand, a large amount of blood flows into the penis, and then the penis expands by blood pressure to become erect. Recently, due to complexities of social environments and stress from heavy workloads, however, a number of men suffer from erectile dysfunction and premature ejaculation preventing a normal sex life.
A background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0043418 (published on Jun. 10, 2002 and entitled “Male function enhancement Ring”).
Since most male function enhancement rings sold in the market do not have an opening/closing device, a user must wait until erection subsides to remove the ring, or even when there is an opening/closing device, it is very difficult to open the ring. Accordingly, it is difficult to open the ring during full erection or a user must suspend a sexual act and wait until the erection subsides to open the ring. In addition, the opening/closing device of a typical male function enhancement ring is often unintentionally opened, causing user discomfort. Further, the typical male function enhancement ring has a limit in that when the penis becomes flaccid after the ring is fitted into the penis, the ring is likely to be lost due to separation from the penis.
Therefore, there is a need to solve such problems in the art.